1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distance detection device and an optical instrument.
2. Related Art
An image shake preventing device that controls operation of a shake correcting means based on an angular speed signal from a gyro sensor and a distance to a subject has been known (please see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-23988
There is an image shake preventing device that drives a correcting lens according to an output from a gyro sensor and a distance to a subject. However, it has been inconvenient in that a correcting lens is driven even if a shake is panning intended by a user.